


Freewood Disney Vacation

by TheWallflowerEmily



Series: Freewood family [1]
Category: Achievment Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Disney World, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallflowerEmily/pseuds/TheWallflowerEmily
Summary: Ryan and Gavin bring their kids to Disney for their first family vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mason- 8 years old  
> Addilynn (Addie)- 2 years old 
> 
> sorry it's short I wrote it on my phone because I needed to get ideas out!!

"Honey I know you don't like the stroller but you need to sit in it that way it's shady and your feet won't get tired" Ryan was in midst of trying to coax a two year old into sitting in the stroller and he was losing because all she wanted was for Gav to be holding her. "Babe i'll take care of her, can you help Mase get his band on his wrist?" Gavin smiled taking Addie from Ryan's arms since she was making grabby hands for himself. "Of course, Dear. Did you pack the diaper bag for her? I know she thinks she won't need a change but I want us to be prepared" Ryan smiled to him and Gavin nodded showing him the bag that he tucked into the bottom of the stroller. "Dad look at my shirt that daddy picked!" Mason smiled showing Ryan his shirt that had Goofy on it. "That's so cool buddy, why don't we put on shoes that way we can get to the park okay?" As Mason was tying his shoes Gavin was buckling Addie into the stroller while she happily ate some of the dry cereal he had given her.  
Once they had finally gotten out of the room and walking towards the bus stop Ryan held Mason's hand while Gavin pushed the stroller. They got to the bus stop and Ryan listened to Addie who was babbling about Princesses and who was on her shirt (Cinderella). The bus soon arrived and Ryan helped the driver load the stroller on. They chatted with another couple on the bus while Addie ate her snack and Mason played on Ryan's phone.  
Getting checked into the park was a struggle with Mason getting distracted by all of the things going on around and Gavin focusing on getting the stroller into the park but somehow they made it in and were walking towards the castle to watch the rope drop performance. Ryan picked Mason up so he could see the performance while Gavin held Addie who was also curious as to what was going on. "Pincesses!" Addie squealed when they walked out and Gavin nodded with a smile on his face. Mason pointed to Mickey and told Ryan about how excited he was to meet him which made Ryan smile. As soon as rope drop ended Gavin got Addie situated in the stroller again before they started walking towards where they had their first fast pass ride in Tomorrowland, Buzz lightyear. Luckily this was one that Addie could sit right next to Gavin on and she did her best to attempt to play the game too although she was quite small. They were able to get a few rides in before the first set of tears were shed. Ryan was about to take Mason on Splash Mountain and Addie was too small to ride but at the moment she just wanted to be with her Dada and Mason, not with Daddy in s gift shop. Luckily she recovered quickly when Gavin offered to get them the refillable bucket of popcorn to share while they wait. As Ryan walked off of the ride towards his husband and daughter, Mason ran over to the stroller to talk about the ride. Addie wiggled seeing Ryan and quickly tried to get away from Gavin. "Wow you did get wet buddy" Gavin smiled giving him a hug and Ryan picked Addie up and out of the stroller "yes hi baby girl" he smiled kissing her head "I see daddy got you a snack, was it yummy?" he hummed picking up a few pieces of popcorn from the bucket and eating them. Gavin got the stroller ready to go and they walked away listening to Mason go on about the ride. "So our plan is to meet Jasmine and Aladdin, head over to our table service meal for lunch and then do some rides that Addie is big enough for?" Ryan confirmed with Gavin before he sat Addie back in the stroller. A few fans approached them and they both happily took a picture before going back to spend time with the kids while they waited for their turn to meet the princess. Gavin carefully lifted Addie out of the stroller and set her down so she could walk up to Jasmine while Ryan got their autograph books ready. They each got both signatures before they got the pictures done by the professional and they were on their way to the restaurant. "Mase hold my hand please" Ryan smiled before looking back at Addie who was in the stroller while Gavin pushed it. They parked the stroller outside of the restaurant before grabbing the diaper bag and they checked into their reservation. "Dad i need to go to the bathroom" Mason told Ryan who nodded and got directions to the restroom and brought Mason while Addie cuddled with Gav since the air conditioning was making her a little cold despite the sweltering heat outside. When Ryan walked back with Mason he smiled taking a picture of his husband and his daughter "you guys are looking cute I see" Ryan smiled and Gavin smiled back "she told me she was a little chilly and needed a cuddle" he hummed and Mason sat next to them. "Daddy are we going to get mickey ears?" Mason asked and Gavin nodded "that's the plan, dad told me you saw some Star Wars ones that you liked and Addie saw some princess ones she'll have to choose from."  
They called their name and Ryan helped Gavin get up to go to the table and Addie made noises looking at her brother. When they got sat down they ordered the kids each apple juice while Ryan got a diet coke and Gavin got a regular coke. "Daddy potty" Addie said and Gavin nodded picking her and the diaper bag up before heading to the bathroom by Ryan's directions. Gavin brought her into the bathroom and laid her down on the changing table before changing her diaper and he walked back to Ryan and Mason who were drinking from their glasses "remember princess, we wanna start trying to use the big girl potty" Gav told her and she pouted snuggling into his chest. "Daddy! There's a guy with green hair like Jeremy!" Mason told Gavin excitedly and Gavin smiled "Really bug?" he asked and Mason nodded before telling his dads and sister about how he doesn't have to be at school this week but all of his friends have to be at school. The waitress came back and they ordered their food. "Dada" Addie reached for Ryan who took her smiling. "Hello my princess" he kissed her nose and she squealed before babbling to him about what she and Gavin did before telling him that she wanted food even though daddy gave her some snacks. "I know but we're at a restaurant right now so you can get some food now." The waitress walked over and each of the kids got a mac and cheese while Ryan got a steak and Gavin got a burger. "Mase are you coloring on your sheet too?" Ryan asked since Addie was coloring on hers with the crayons they gave her. "I know daddy likes green and cats so I made the cat green" Mason said with a smile to show Gavin who smiled back "thank you love bug". The food soon came and Ryan moved Addie to sitting in her own chair and situated with a spoon so she could eat her mac and cheese while Gavin helped Mason move his stuff out of the way so he could eat.  
Once they were finished eating Gavin wiped off Addie's face before picking her up for a quick cuddle since she was getting a little antsy in her chair. "Ry where are we going next?" he asked as he got up to go outside and grab their stroller so Addie could get situated. "Well i figured we could head over and do the Peter Pan ride and then the Little Mermaid ride that way she can go on a ride or two too." Gavin nodded liking the sound of the plan and Ryan took their son's hand that way they could head over towards the rides that they planned on doing. "I love you dear" Ryan smiled giving Gavin a quick kiss once they got into line for Little Mermaid and Gavin smiled back "I love you too babe. This trip is making me remember how much I love being a dad." Ryan nodded back at him "it is pretty great."  
Addie started to get impatient while they were in line and Gavin picked her up so she would calm down a bit and when she saw Gavin she immediately relaxed which made Ryan smile before he gave his husband and kids each a kiss. When they got to the front they were all able to sit in one of the boats together as long as Addie was in a lap so she got comfy on Gavin's lap. Ryan smiled taking a picture of them before Mason got in to sit between his dads.  
After Peter Pan they did the Little Mermaid and then Addie fell asleep in the stroller because it was hot out and she usually takes a nap earlier in the day but she couldn't because they're at Disney and she didn't have time to sleep. This gave Ryan some time to go do some bigger rides with Mason while Gavin went through some stores to figure out what they'd buy for the kids and for gifts back at home. Ryan soon met back up with Gavin making Mason smile when he saw Gavin had a bag from one of the stores. "Daddy what did you buy?" He asked Gavin but Gavin shook his head "it's a surprise until Addie wakes up too" he hummed and Mason pouted. "Hey mister wipe the pout off your face" Ryan said as he gave Mason a kiss on the head. They headed over to do some more character meet ups and luckily Addie woke up while in the first line they got in. Gavin showed the kids their gifts which were the light up wands and spinners for fireworks that night which made both of them very happy.  
9:00 soon rolled around and they were getting situated to watch the fireworks over the castle. Ryan had Mason in his arms so he could see better, while Gavin had Addie on his shoulders while she waved her glowing wand. Mason held his glowing spinner while Ryan smiled at him and the rest of his family. The fireworks started and Ryan leaned over to Gavin giving him a kiss "hey, I love you" he smiled "I'm the luckiest guy in the world, I've got the most gorgeous husband in the world and the two most wonderful kids" Ryan kissed Gavin one more time and both of the kids giggled at them. "What?" Gavin asked looking up at his daughter before continuing to watch the fireworks "daddy ook!" she said pointing to the castle where fireworks were going off constantly "do you like it princess?" he asked with s smile and she nodded. "Mase do you like the fireworks?" Gavin asked and Mason nodded smiling big. That was another moment where Gavin realized that damn he loves being a dad.


End file.
